Songfiction: Das wahre ICH
by Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin
Summary: Der Junge der lebt zeigt seiner großen Liebe durch Briefe sein wahres ICH. Doch Draco muss erst noch herausfinden, wer ihm die Briefe schreibt.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen.!

Ich bin Sonja, oder auch Blaise genannt.( Ja, ich weiß das Blaise Zabini eine männliche Figur ist. Aber das ist mir egal!)

Eigentlich wollte ich hier ja nur EINE lange Fanfic reinstellen, aber die ist noch nicht fertig. Und daher „beglücke" (oder „belästige") ich euch nun vorab mit einer Songfic.

Da dies mein Erstlingswerk ist, würde ich mich über viele ehrliche Meinungen freuen. Die Liedtexte sind von den böhsen Onkelz, aber ich bin NICHT rechts! ( das musste doch mal gesagt werden.) Dann will ich an dieser Stelle mal nicht länger stören und endlich loslegen. Bis dann euer Blaise

Songfiction

Texte: „Ich bin in dir" und „Ich bin wie ich bin" von den Onkelz

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören JKR und die Songtexte den böhsen Onkelz. Aber die Handlung drumherum ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Diese Fanfiction dreht sich ausschließlich um Harry und Draco, die dann auch zusammenkommen.

Hinweis: die Stellen in Gänsefüßchen ( was für ein Wort... ) Sind die Songtext-Stücke. Ich rücke die dann extra ab und unterstreiche, damit man die auch von dem Gesprochenen unterscheiden kann, wenn man den Text nicht kennt. Und nicht böse sein, wenn ich mal ne Textzeile weggelassen hab.

Das wahre ICH Teil 1

„Hörst du diese Lieder? Sie sind ein Teil von meinem Leben. Sie sind ein Teil von mir. Sie sind für dich, ich schenk´ sie dir. Mehr kann ( und will) ich dir nicht geben."

Draco las diesen Brief wohl zum 100. Mal. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Als er nach Zaubertränke sein Zimmer betreten hatte, lag dieser Zettel zusammen mit einer CD auf seinem Kopfkissen. Neugierig hatte er den Umschlag immer wieder gewendet, bevor er ihn aufgerissen hatte. Doch auch der Text gab keinen Aufschluss. Er war nicht unterschrieben und auch die Schrift sagte Draco rein gar nichts.

In Gedanken versunken legte er die CD ein und steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand etwas mitbekam davon, dass er Lieder von jemand Unbekanntem hörte. Außerdem vertraute dieser Jemand IHM, Draco Malfoy, einen Teil von sich an. Er wollte das nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Irgendwie schmeichelte es ihm. Aus seinem Haus vertraute ihm doch niemand. „ Sie haben alle zuviel Respekt oder Angst vor mir. Dabei bin ich doch eigentlich ganz anders. Warum kann ich das nur nicht zeigen?" überlegte er, bevor er die Musik abspielte. Es war keine Musik, die er kannte. Vielmehr hatte der Absender wohl eigene Lieder gesungen. Die Stimme klang so beruhigend und schön, dass Draco sich behaglich auf seinem Bett ausstreckte und sich ein Kissen angelte, welches er liebevoll knuddelte. Eine Textstelle gefiel ihm besonders.

„ Ich kenne dich wie niemand sonst. Vielleicht sogar besser als du dich selbst. Ich liebe dich doch du kennst mich nicht."

Klang es aus den Kopfhörern. Draco wusste, dass er mehr von diesem Seltsamen Unbekannten mit der schönen Stimme wissen wollte. Denn das es sich um einen Jungen handeln musste, hatte ihm die Stimme verraten. Sie kam Draco so vertraut vor und doch konnte er sie nicht einordnen. Als er sich ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder geangelt hatte, blickte er auf das Blatt. Was sollte er schreiben? „ Er kann mir nicht _mehr_ geben. Dann wird er mir nicht verraten, wer er ist." Grübelte der Blonde. „ Aber ich will Kontakt mit ihm. Ich hab´ s!" Ein Geistesblitz hatte ihn getroffen und schon flog seine Hand über das Pergament.

* * *

Harry´ s Herz pochte schnell, als er Draco´ s schwarze Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sah. Er schluckte und band ihr mit zittrigen Fingern den Zettel ab, der um ihr Bein gebunden war. 

„Weißt du wirklich wer ich bin? Wie ich denke? Wie ich fühle? Liebst du mich, weil ich es bin? Oder weil ich dich belüge?"

Harry starrte verwirrt auf das Blatt. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, das Draco ihn ausfragen würde. Aber nun war es anders.

„Draco hat indirekt zugegeben, dass er sich nur verstellt. Das er alle täuscht und eigentlich ganz anders ist. Er muss mir, wenn auch unbewusst, vertrauen, wenn er so was schreibt."

Harry fühlte sich so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Er glaubte zu schweben als er, den Brief fest an sich gedrückt, zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Schnell zog er unter seinen halbfertigen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke ein leeres Pergament hervor und glättete es bevor er zu schreiben begann.

„ Ich bin in dir, wohin du gehst. Doch siehst du auch, das was ich seh?" 

„ Hoffentlich kann Draco etwas damit anfangen. Ob er versteht, dass ich ihn mehr liebe wie mein eigenes Leben? Das ich immer für ihn da sein will und das alle ihn mögen würden, wenn er sein wahres Ich zeigt? Vielleicht klappt es ja. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich kann einfach nicht direkter werden..."

All dies murmelte er der schwarzen Schleiereule ins Ohr, während sie sich geduldig den Antwortbrief ans Bein binden ließ.

* * *

Draco hatte schon sehnsüchtig auf die Antwort gewartet. Seine Eule flog empört klackernd auf den Schrank, so rabiat hatte er den Zettel abgemacht. 

Doch Draco kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Er war zu begierig den Brief zu lesen. Doch dann war er ein Wenig enttäuscht. Er konnte mit dem Text nicht so viel anfangen. Er verstand nur, dass der schöne Unbekannte ihn wohl sehr liebte. Und auch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend spürte, wenn er an die Briefe dachte oder zum wiederholten Mal die CD hörte. Blaise hatte schon Kommentare abgelassen, da Draco die ganze Zeit mit Kopfhörern auf dem Bett lag.

Doch gab es Draco auch einen unangenehmen Stich, wenn er so liebevoll an seinen Briefeschreiber dachte.

„ Das geht doch nicht. Drei Jahre lang bin ich nun in Harry verknallt. Empfinde rein gar nichts für irgendwen sonst. Kann sogar Pansy und ihren Verführungskünsten wiederstehen... Und dann kommt da so ein Typ, der sich nur mit seiner Stimme in mein Herz schleicht." Draco haderte mit sich selbst. „ Warum kann ich nicht einfach ehrlich sein. Es ihm sagen? Warum kann ich mit niemandem darüber reden, noch nicht einmal mit Blaise?" Tausende von Fragen kreisten in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht weiter und so setzte er sich hin um eine Antwort zu schreiben.

„Ich seh mich an und frag mich warum. Warum bin ich wie ich bin? Warum lach ich wenn ich traurig bin? Kann ich sehen oder bin ich blind? Ich such die Antwort auf meine Fragen."

Er war eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit seinem Text. Das war all das, was ihn beschäftigte. Doch er wollte auch endlich wissen, mit wem er da eigentlich seine Gefühle austauschte. Also fügte er noch einen Satz hinzu.

„Ich warte auf ein Zeichen." 

Das würde den Schreiber zum Handeln zwingen. Draco grinste, als er seiner Eule nachsah, wie sie aus dem Fenster schwebte und wandte sich dann seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

* * *

**TBC**

Na, wie hat euch der erste Teil gefallen? Bitte seid ehrlich. Hab euch lieb Blaise


	2. das wahre ICH Teil 2

Hallo Leute!

Da bin ich wieder und liefere euch den zweiten und letzten Teil meiner Songfic.

Na dann mal los alles Gute Blaise

Disclaimer: guckt ihn euch in Teil 1 an. Hab keinen Bock das noch mal zu schreiben.

Das wahre ICH Teil 2

Draco war verwirrt. Er hatte die ganze Woche über Briefe bekommen. Jeder hatte etwas über den Schreiber ausgesagt aber Draco wusste immer noch nicht, wer es war. Er wusste nur, dass er den Schreiber liebte. Er konnte in seine Seele blicken und wusste, dass es um ihn geschehen war.

Draco befand sich im Jungenwaschraum auf der Toilette und wollte gerade die Kabine verlassen als er hörte, wie an den Waschbecken jemand aufschluchzte. Er hatte gar nicht gehört, das jemand durch die Eingangstür gekommen war. Also musste der Andere die ganze Zeit über im Bad gewesen sein. Draco schob seine Tür einen Spalt weit auf und blickte hinaus.

Doch er erkannte nur einen Jungen in dem üblichen schwarzen Umhang. Gerade wollte Draco hinaustreten, als der andere seinen Kopf gegen die Wand krachen lies. Als sein Kopf zurückschnellte sah Draco einen großen Blutfleck. Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Andere die Kapuze übergeworfen und war durch die Tür.

Draco trat an den Spiegel und blickte hinein. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie blaß und verstört ihn sein Spiegelbild ansah. Er riss sich von seinem Anblick los, beseitigte das Blut und ging zum Klassenraum, wo er jetzt mit den Gryffindors „ Geschichte der Zauberei" haben würde.

Er lehnte lässig am Türrahmen und wartete auf Blaise. Von seinem Erlebnis im Bad hatte er sich gerade wieder erholt, als das goldene Trio von Gryffindor auf ihn zu kam. „ Granger und Wiesel drängen sich um Harry, als ob er krank wäre." Überlegte er. Er schnappte Wortfetzen auf. „ Harry, du solltest etwas dagegen machen. Geh zu Mme. Pomfrey." Sagte Hermine gerade mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme. „ Wie kann so was beim Kopf-am-Bettpfosten-stoßen denn passieren?" mischte sich Ron ein und dann sah Draco Harry ins Gesicht. Er dachte das Herz bliebe ihm stehen.

Harrys linkes Auge war blau unterlaufen und über seiner Augenbraue prangte eine riesige Platzwunde.

Plötzlich explodierten lauter Bilder vor Dracos Augen. Nun bekam alles, was in der letzten Woche passiert war einen Sinn.

Der erste Brief war Montag gekommen.

„Ich will keine Garantie auf ein Morgen. Es ist mir scheißegal, ob ihr mich liebt. Ich sehe meine Lüge, ich bin nicht blind geboren. Ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern."

Collin Creevey tauchte vor Dracos geistigem Auge auf. Er hatte Montagmorgen wiedereinmal versucht Harry zu fotografieren. Collin wollte schließlich ein Foto vom „Jungen der lebt". Harry hatte ihn abgewimmelt und zusammengestaucht. Er hatte geschrieen: „ Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht! Voldemort ist nicht tot. Und du hältst mich immer noch für einen Gott der alles regelt?"

Er erinnerte sich, dass er am Dienstag die glorreiche Aufgabe hatte, Harry zu suchen und zu Prof. Snape zu bringen, da Harry den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte. Auch durch die geschlossene Türe hatte Draco jedes Wort gehört. Snape hatte gedroht, Gryffindor mindestens 50 Punkte abzuziehen, wenn Harry noch einmal wegbleiben würde. Doch Harry hatte nur gesagt: „ Ich musste etwas über Voldemort herausfinden. Es gibt eine neue Prophezeiung. Und wenn sie mir Punkte abziehen wollen, nur zu." Dann war er einfach aus dem Büro gestürmt. Draco hatte seinen Mut so bewundert. Später lag ein neuer Brief in seinem Zimmer.

„Ich frage nicht erst andere, was ich darf. Wenn ich an etwas glaube handle ich danach. Ich mache was ich will, wenn es Freude bringt. Ich will jemand sein, der sein Schicksal selbst bestimmt."

Draco schlug sich auf die Stirn. Da hätte ihm doch alles klar sein müssen.

Am Mittwoch, fiel ihm nun wieder ein, hatte sich Harry mit einigen Slytherins angelegt. Mme. Sprout hatte Harry wegen einer präzisen Antwort 10 Punkte gegeben und Theodore Nott hatte ihn daraufhin als Streber bezeichnet und gesagt, dass Harry sich immer in den Mittelpunkt spielen müsse. Bereits in der Mittagspause hatte Dracos Eule einen neuen Zettel gebracht.

„ Ich bin so wie ich bin, wollt ihr euch beschweren? Ich weiß ich bin ein Bastard. Doch scheißegal ob ihr mich liebt, ich hab mich gern."

„ Und der Brief von Donnerstag bekommt nun auch einen richtigen Sinn." Dachte Draco.

„ Manchmal sage ich „JA" und meine „Nein". Manchmal bin ich wirklich nett. Und manchmal ein Schwein. Ja man schafft sich nicht nur Freunde, wenn man ausspricht was man denkt."

Diesen Brief hatte Draco gefunden, als er endlich wieder vom Abendessen zurück in seinem Schlafzimmer war. Es hatte so lange gedauert, da Lavendar und Harry die ganze Tür zur großen Halle versperrt hatten. Lavendar hatte Harry fast die Augen ausgekratzt. Er hatte ihr ganz ehrlich gesagt: „ Dein neues Top ist dir aber etwas zu klein. Die Punkte sind ja schon oval." Und dann hatte Lavendar ihm vor Allen Eine reingehauen.

Draco erwachte nun aus seinen Gedanken. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging rüber zu den drei Gryffindors. Hermine und Ron texteten Harry immer noch zu. Kurzerhand zog Draco den Schwarzhaarigen ein Wenig beiseite, zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche und las:

„Manchmal muss ich leiden um zu spüren, dass ich lebe. Ich brauche keine falschen Freunde, ich weiß am besten wer ich bin."

Dracos Stimme zitterte, während er Harry´ s Brief zu ende vorlas. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Er zog ihn in eine Umarmung und flüsterte: „ Oh, Harry! Hätte ich das gewusst... Ich liebe dich und werde immer für dich da sein." „ Du hast lange gebraucht das alles zu erkennen." Erwiderte Harry und grinste, während er zärtlich die Tränen wegwischte.

Endlich zog er Draco zu einem langen Kuss heran.


End file.
